Rin, Keep on Your Panties!
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: "Wha...What would I...Well, anything...I guess. If to stop you from taking...those off," he said, motioning awkwardly to Rin's lower undergarments. Rin nodded."Well then, that settles it!" Oneshot


"_Take off my panties!_

_Take off my panties!_

_Take off my panties, yeah!_

_Once I take them off, I'll be an adult! _

_I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom!" _Len sighed. Ever since she'd been asked to cover it, Rin had been singing that song non-stop. Knocking on her door, he shouted, "Rin!" The door opened, and Rin, jumping on the spot with sweat decorating her brow, a wide smile spread across her face and panting from the dancing, greeted him.

"Hi Len!" she panted, still dancing. Sighing again, Len asked, "Can you give it a rest already? Some of us are getting sick of the song, and some are getting...tendencies." He said the last part nervous and he looked away, blushing. Rin chuckled, giving her 'brother' a toothy grin.

"Did Kaito try to rape you? You know it's cause of your adorable shotaness and not the song," she told him. Len's eyes widened and he snapped, panicking slightly, "N-No! N-Nothing like that! K-Kaito hasn't touched me!" Rin nodded, still smiling.

"Good for you!" The song ended, only to start up again. Giggling, Rin turned and hopped into her room, nodding her head from side to side. Groaning at how frustrating it was getting, Len walked into his 'sister's' room and turned off the CD player. Rin stopped hopping and turned, pouting at her brother.

"What was that for?" she whined. Len rolled his eyes at his _older_ 'sister's' childishness.

"Just..." he sighed, walking to the door and grabbing the handle.

"Just, give it a rest...for 1 day. Please?" he asked. Rin's continued to pout, and her eyes started to go shiny with tears, but she nodded all the same. Len gave her a small smile.

"There you go. And besides, you'll be fine without it for a day, ne?" Rin nodded again, wiping away the tears. Len nodded too, his smile getting bigger.

"Good. See ya at dinner. Miku's cooking tonight!" he shouted as he closed the door. Rin stood there, alone, then cracked a smile. She pulled her crossed fingers out from behind her back and uncrossed them so she could open the CD player. She pulled out the CD with her cover on it and slipped it into a portable player. Then, plugging them into her Vocaloid headphones, she grabbed a magazine, lay back on her bed and, the portable resting beside her head on her pillow, continued to listen to the song, nodding her head to the beat.

* * *

><p>Later, at dinner, the vocaloids and UTAUloids gathered in the dining room and nudged their food in suspicion and disgust. Miku, sitting at the head of the table, gave everyone a wide, expectant smile.<p>

"Well?" she asked. Reaching for the bottle of sake in the passed out Haku's hand, Meiko asked, "Well what?"

"Well, what do you all think?" Kaito lifted a clump of mashed potatoes on his plate warily with his fork, gulping when he saw the colony of chopped leek gathered underneath.

"Um..." he said, not sure how to say what he was thinking without hurting the poor girl's feelings. Teto nudged the leek stuffed fish on her plate with her bread roll, almost expecting it to jump up and attack her. She shivered as she locked her gaze with the fish's glazed eye.

"Wah! The fish is staring creepily at TetoTeto!" Neru, not looking up from her phone, yet not touching her food, aware of what the ingredients were, snorted.

"Of course its creepy. Its dead." Len entered, noticing that no one had touched their food. He crept up to Luka, who had made her own dinner and was chomping on a fish stick, and asked, "Leeks on everything?" She nodded, giving him a muffled, "Yesh," as she did. Sighing, the younger Kagamine took his seat then asked, "Has anyone seen Rin?" Everyone shook their heads. Miku smiled at the boy, making him blush.

"I'm just glad she finally turned off that song. Thanks." Len blinked, trying to get his blush under control.

"E-Eh? Why are you thanking me?" he asked, picking up his fork and scooping up a piece of leek-less mash.

"Because you obviously talked to her," was the reply. Len blushed again, and was about to eat, when he saw, out the corner of his eye, everyone stop inspecting their obviously leek-ed food and look over toward the living room door. Len looked up too, and his eyes widened. His mouth remained open, however he didn't move his fork any closer, leaving the mash to fall off and back onto the plate.

Rin had walked in, wearing nothing more than her underwear, a belt sitting at an odd angle against her hips with something tucked in it, a pair of school shoes and socks, and her regular bow. Whatever was tucked in the back belt pouch had a wire leading out of it in into Rin's headphones. She was holding an orange and a glass of water, nodding her head. Walking round the table to her spot next to Len, Len thought he could hear her humming that song. Once she was seated, Rin reached back and did something to the thing in her back belt pouch and the faint music stopped. The dining room was in silence.

"Uh..." Everyone turned their attention away from Rin, though they kept glancing back at her, to look at Haku, who sat up slowly, groaning and holding her head. She looked at her hand then said to everyone, her eyes half closed and a slight slur in her speech like usual, "I had a bottle." Meiko quickly stashed the sake onto her lap, looking sheepish and guilty whilst doing so, waiting for Haku to shrug it off and go get another bottle. Which she did moments later. Then, still snatching glances at the half naked and supposedly gone crazy Rin, everyone turned back to their leek infested dinners. Before Rin could lift her hand to pick up her fork, Len grabbed her wrist, pulled her toward him and hissed, "You're still listening to it." Rin smiled.

"Not now," she said smugly. Len growled under his breath.

"I know not now." He was about to say something else, when a chuckling stopped him.

"Something wrong you two?" They both turned to see Miku smiling innocently at them. They both shared a quick look, shook their heads, then said, "Nope, nothing's wrong." Len glanced at his 'sister', then, standing and dragging her up with him, said, "Actually, I'm going to take Rin to her room. You know, so she can change into something more appropriate and less...revealing." Then, he dragged her off, leaving some of them to stare after them, confused, curious or suspicious. Miku blinked, confused, then her gaze travelled down to their unfinished food. She stood, her chair skidding back and shouted, "Hurry up, you two! You still need to finish your dinner!"

* * *

><p>Len quickly opened Rin's bedroom door, pushed her in, then slammed the door shut.<p>

"Get changed, and make it quick!" he shouted. Rin leaned against her door and looked down. Then, she turned and opened the door, meeting Len's serious look.

"Rin, now!" he demanded. She sighed.

"Len," she stared, only to be cut off by her 'brother'.

"No, Rin! What you just did...what your wearing..." the boy kept on motioning all over the place, from Rin, to the direction of the dining room. However, he didn't finish any of his statements. He turned, groaning, and hit his head against the wall opposite Rin's wall.

"_By myself I can..._" his eyes snapped open as he heard Rin quietly sing the line. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight, which also caused him to blush. Rin was giving him an apologetic look, complete with slight, barely noticeable pout and glassy, I'm-about-to-cry look in her eyes. Overall, she looked like a kicked puppy. However, the thing that caused Len's blush was not her look, but what she was doing with her hand. She had hooked the thin strap of her pants and had pulled them down slightly. When all the boy did was stare at her, blushing, she pouted further, her apologetic look turning into a frustrated look. She slowly pulled the strap down further, as if daring the boy. Len quickly turned around darted over the few steps it took to get to her door and grabbed her wrist.

"Rin, don't you dare take off your pants!" he screeched, blushing a bright shade of red, sweating greatly and panting. Rin smiled.

"What would you do to stop me?" she asked, a sneaky look in her eye that Len missed in his panic attack. Now calming down, Len, taken aback by the question and the smile, frowned.

"Wha...What would I...Well, anything...I guess. If to stop you from taking...those off," he said, motioning awkwardly to Rin's lower undergarments. Rin nodded.

"Well then, that settles it!" she said, and, before the boy could protest or ask what she was doing, she pushed him out of her doorway and against the wall opposite, pressing her lips against his. At first, the boy was shocked, his eyes widening so far, his eyes probably would've popped out, and blushing the brightest red possible. Then, he gave in and closed his eyes and slowly and hesitantly, lifted his hands to rest gently at Rin's bare lower back. Eventually, Rin pulled back. She giggled, licking her lips.

"You taste like bananas," she giggled. Len frowned.

"Well...you taste like oranges!" he shot back weakly, still partially shocked by what had just happened. Rin chuckled.

"I was kinda thinkin' I would, considering I eat them everyday."

"Well I eat bananas everyday," he replied, not really giving his all to the argument. Rin chuckled and leaned her forehead against his.

"You're sweating like a donkey," she chuckled quietly again.

"Oh shut up," Len told her, growing slightly annoyed. Rin pulled her arms out from behind his neck, stepped back, and told him with a wink, "Congrats, Len! You just got my first kiss!" Then, she wandered into her room and closed the door with a slam. The boy slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He thought he heard a squeal coming from Rin's room, but he just shook it off, as well as the unexpected kiss, and wandered down the hall. However, he smiled all the same on his way back to the dining room.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>And you might just! }8D<strong>

**Hehheh. I'm so evil.**

**At first, I thought of making a Rin x Len based off of the song, _Take Off My Panties_, covered by our dear RinRin-chan. Then, I started thinking of just writing it as a humour story. Then...well, the kiss happened and that idea was thrown out the window. I'm kind of glad I did write it like this. It's a surprise. You start reading it, then you get to that part (Thought the genre may be a big give away) and you're like, **

**'WOAH, didn't see that coming! ...I like it. Nice surprise. :)'**

**..Hope to see reviews like that.**

**...By the way, don't ever let me listen the that song over and over again ever again...at least, not while writing. It's too addicting not to listen to, but if I'm writing, I might just write something like this again.**

**...Basically what I'm telling you all is that I listened to _Take Off My Panties_ over and over again while writing this.**

**...It was fun. :)**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
